I quit
by Michie xXx
Summary: Will the changes he makes have the correct effect or would it just make things worse.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi another story about Hodgins and Angela hope you like it, mate of mine put the idea in my head so I thought I'd share it with all you. Please read & review._

He knew he'd ran out of options, he couldn't just leave things the way they were that would only make the situation worse. He couldn't tell her how he felt because she seemed happy, he couldn't bring himself to destroy that, he tried to move on but his heart wasn't really in it. So that only left him with one option, he knew he had to do it and had accepted the fact a long time ago but it never made it any easier. He knew there would be questions and ploys for him to change his mind but he would think about that when he had to.

He quickly signed the piece of paper in his hands and headed for Dr Brennen's office, as he neared it he almost turned around and go home but he knew this had to be done, 'it's for the best' he kept telling himself 'for everyone' when he reached her office he knocked politely and waited for a response.

"Come in" called Brennen from inside the office.

He walked in a saw two other figures in the office with her, Booth of cause 'should have guessed' he thought to himself, and Cam.

"Hodgins, did you need something?" Brennen asked barley looking up from the case file she was reading.

Without saying a word he passed her his letter. He saw her read the first line before pushing it back in his hand and saying no. He placed the letter of resignation on her desk.

"Whether you accept it or not ..." he began looking her in the eye, she saw that he meant it and wouldn't back down "I'll sit out the week notice" he finished. He saw the look of confusion on Booths and Cams faces before he left the office and knew by the sudden rustling noise behind him that they had grabbed the letter.

_The next morning_

Hodgins arrived at work at his usual time, grabbed his lab coat and continued testing particles from the latest case. He had barley had a look through his microscope when Brennen came up to him.

"Hi, oh I need to talk to you; I know I said I'd stay until my notice was up...." Hodgins began

"I'm not accepting it!" Brennen said bluntly. At this point Booth came strolling up to them and began listening to the conversation.

"As I said last night, it doesn't matter in a few days I will be gone. Anyway as I was saying ..."

"Oh come on you weren't serious were you?" Booth cut in.

"Yes I Was and Am serious! As I was saying" he tried again this time was interrupted by cam who had just come up to the group.

"Hodgins, think clearly you cannot leave we ..." she began

"Will cope without me, this is just something I have to do and as soon as this case is done so am I" he said bluntly before walking away so they couldn't argue anymore.

"What's up with him?" Angela asked the small group.

"He quit!" Brennen replied as they all began walking away. As the news began to sink in, the less Angela wanted to believe it. She knew there was only one way she could so she went and looked for him.

'News travels fast' he thought to himself, it had been less than 2 hours and everybody seemed to know he was leaving. He wouldn't have minded, but he didn't really want a big fuss but as soon as Booth came up to him saying they were nearly finished the case and they were having a goodbye drink tonight, he knew it was inevitable. Just as Booth left Sweets came up to him, looking deadly serious.

"Running away never helps matters" he said (which Hodgins knew was his way of asking him to stay)

"I'm not running away, it's just time to move on, 'my next great adventured'" he replied walking away.

'There he is' Angela thought 'ok sweets looks serious.' As Hodgins walked away Angela walked up to Sweets.

"Ok spill why is he leaving?" Angela asked.

"He said it was time for his 'next great adventure'" he replied slightly sadly, "Goodbye drink tonight you can come and ask him why then." With that Sweets turned and walked away.

It was coming up to 4 in the afternoon and Booth, Brennen, Cam and Angela came up to Hodgins who was busy emptying his locker.

"Hodgins..." Brennen began.

"I'm not changing my mind" He stated before any of them could ask, he turned around just in time to see Booth give them the entire 'drop it' look.

"Ok, time for that drink!" he stated "who you riding with?" he asked.

"Booth, he has his own car" Brennen stated confused.

"No we had his car taken home so he has to get a drink with us or he's walking!" Cam explained.

"Ok, let's go" Booth urged.

10 min later they had arrived at their favourite diner, where they were joined by Sweets, Wendell and others.

"1 drink, them I'm off" insisted Hodgins

"Light weight" stated Booth sulkily

Hodgins just shrugged his shoulders, went to the bar and ordered everybody there drinks, but only soda for himself which did not go unnoticed by the rest.

"Got any plans?" Booth asked

Immediately Hodgins knew what he was trying to do, but decided to play along and be honest.

"Actually I do" he stated, pretending not to realise they wanted details. They made their way to one of the tables. He stared around the group innocently "Oh you want to know what" he said which they all rolled their eyes at. "Me and one of my best friends Ben well were joining the army in Iraq" he stated.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey here's part two, hope you like it. I don't own bones or any of the characters, unfortunately._

They all stared around at each other in absolute shock, before they started to laugh thinking it was a joke until they saw the serious expression.

"What you're serious?" Sweets asked "Do you mean like one of the technical people there?"

"No, well I think that's what Ben's going to do, but I mean a proper army soldier" he replied.

"When are you leaving?" Brennen asked

"Well I head of for Boot camp tomorrow then I don't know how long until Iraq."

"Where is the boot camp?" Wendell asked starting to get interested.

"Umm not entirely sure but there sending a car to coll..."

"Are you bloody insane?" Angela interrupted stunned. At this outburst Hodgins quickly swallowed the rest of his drink and stood up

"That the time" he said looking at his watch "well got to go, need all the sleep I can get, you know"

As he left the entire group followed him.

"Wait" Booth called grabbing hold of Hodgins so he couldn't run of. "It's time for Questions!"

"I'll give you five seconds to get off!" mumbled Hodgins. "5"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Cam

"4"

"What is so wrong..." asked Sweets

"3"

"That makes you want to quit..."

"2"

"And join one of the most dangerous professions..."

"1"

"And move half the way round the world?"

"Fine" in less than a second Hodgins had grabbed Booth who still had a grip on him flipped him over so he landed on his back on the floor and put a foot on his chest to stop him from getting up. They all stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm doing this because I want change nothing is wrong this is just me, I always had two choices either go into Science or Sports and I chose Science, now I'm changing my mind, and one of the dangerous professions happens to keep us all alive and as for moving. Look I don't know anymore... I just... don't know..." As he finished he turned around and began walking away.

"Jack" Angela called and starting to follow him "Jack"

But he only began speeding up until he was nearly sprinting.

Angela turned back to the group where they were all staring down at Booth who was just getting up blushing madly.

"Did anyone know he could do that?" he asked rubbing his back.

"No" They all said in unison.

"So Sweets, explain no-one makes decisions like this for no reason" asked Angela.

"Well he hasn't actually said anything to me, but I have my suspicions, which ..." began Sweets,

"You can't tell us through patient confidentiality" Cam cut in, looking as stressed as ever

"Friend confidentiality." He corrected

"We should go check on him" Angela mumbled more to herself.

Wendell walked up to her a tried to comfort her but she only pushed him away.

"Maybe we should let him calm down before we check on him!" Booth stated still rubbing his back.

As Jack was on his way home it started to rain, but he didn't really care for some reason the felling of rain on his skin actually calmed him enough to think clearly. He reached his house in less than half an hour since he ran most of the way, and started heading for the front door. As he reached to open the door he changed his mind and instead headed for one of his 'gardens' (looked more like a park)

He began looking around and suddenly found what he was looking for went up to it and turned the lights on. He stared around proudly at his personal activity zone. He had built a basket ball court, a football court as well as tennis, rounder's/cricket, swimming pool and running tracks. He had been here a lot ever since he decided to join the army, and began his routine by doing some laps on the tracks. After a while he found one of his many basket balls and started racing up and down the court taking shots. He had always loved sports even as a child but had decided not to pursue it '_An_ _reasons will be told in future chapter'_' It began to get dark but Hodgins neither cared nor noticed, the rain had eased up and was barely a light shower now.

It had been nearly 2 hours since Hodgins had ran of leaving them with a huge bomb shell, they had decided to stick together to go talk to him, Booth's idea. Most of the time there had been silence while everyone tried to accept the new information, but there was a bit of chatter here and there.

"The guy's absolutely insane!" Wendell stated after some time which earned him a nasty look from Angela "Well he is, I know he likes explosions and stuff but this is a bit ott, I mean he could get himself blown up!"

After he finished the group went back into silence.

"Wait I'm confused doesn't he believe in all the conspiracy nonsense?" asked Booth

"Maybe we should save the questions for him, don't want to jump to the wrong conclusions!" stated Sweets

"Come on it's been 2 hours he must have cooled down by now" Angela said getting up and heading for the car, followed by the rest of the group.

They arrived at Hodgins's house in around 10 min thanks to very little traffic. They pulled up at the front door and slowly got out; Angela was first to the door and quickly rang the bell. A few minutes later the door was answered by Georgia, the chef. She beamed sadly at them.

"Hello, you must be looking for Master Jack? I believe he went into one of the fields." Said Georgia before anyone else could talk, "if you need anything else I will be in the kitchen.

As the group made their way to the fields everyone, but Angela stared around in astonishment, they had never been to Hodgins's before and even though they knew he was a billion air no one expected the size.

"How many fields are there?" Booth asked Angela, who seemed to know where she was going.

"3, well 4 if you count the garden at the front of the house, but he will most likely be in the garden round here because this is his sports one" stated Angela.

When they arrived they saw that all the lights were on, which meant he was here.

"WOW!" Boot and Wendell stated together

"Anyone see him?" asked Cam looking around. Suddenly laughter and shouts erupted from the field scaring them half to death

"You're so dead!" shouted an unrecognisable voice followed by laughter

"Yeah, come get me then" shouted Hodgins back obviously amused. The group chased the sound of their voices to the pool were they could make out the form of Hodgins and another bloke racing towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the 2nd man was within reach Hodgins quickly ducked out the way so he went flying into the pool. Huge laughter erupted from Hodgins and the other man in the pool.

"Ok Ok I surrender" shouted the man from the pool still laughing.

"CANNOON BALL" Shouted Hodgins as loud as he could and jumped into the pool fully clothed sending water everywhere. The small group slowly made their way up to the pool.

"Hey Hodgins where are you?" shouted the man from the pool looking around, but he was unable to spot him anywhere. He began diving under the water looking for him. He quickly spotted him, grinning and heading towards him. They both came up to the surface and began playfully wrestling.

'They look like children' everybody around them thought.

Hodgins was the first to break up the fight racing down the other end of the pool. When he reached it he dived down to grab something.

"No you don't get away that easily" called the other bloke chasing after him. Hodgins soon came back to the surface with something in his hands.

"FREEZE" Hodgins shouted "OR I SHOOT"

Unfortunately he had shouted loud enough for Booth and everyone to hear, and being unable to see what he was holding presumed it was a gun.

"Put down the weapon" yelled Booth drawing his own gun.

That caused both men to jump nearly a foot in the air in shock, and began looking round frantically for the source of the disturbance

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" yelled Hodgins at Booth, quickly getting out of the pool, his friend hot on his heels. As he got closer Booth flushed with embarrassment and quickly putting his gun away when he saw all he was holding was a water pistol. Hodgins noticing his embarrassment decided make it worse.

"Sorry left my gun in my other jeans, but I'll go get it if you want I'm sure they'll give me a new one!" he stated sarcastically. Hodgins was now standing in front of them, soaking wet giving them his death glare

"Anyone care to explain themselves?" he asked

"Look I'm sorry, I thought you were being attacked or something..." began Booth

"Yeah, whatever the fact that you even thought I had a gun proves what you think of me" interrupted Hodgins

"OK this ain't awkward at all!" mumbled Hodgins's mate trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you want me to introduce you or o you think he's going to attack me again?" asked Hodgins darkly. Everyone looked at each other uncomfortably, since no one had ever seen him so harsh and up-tight they didn't know how to react.

"Hi I'm Ben, and I'd rather not get into a fight with him believe it or not I actually enjoy living!" he stated jokily pointing towards Hodgins.

"Oh so you're the one he's going with?" asked Wendell curiously which caused Hodgins to roll his eyes

"Should've guessed" Hodgins mumbled to himself

"Well kind of, I'm going in the technical part which means I won't actually be situated in Iraq but he's the one going to become the action hero! Who knows he may actually be good at it and be the next James Bond?" Ben chuckled causing a few of the others to laugh.

"James Bond? I bet you won't last a week!" stated Booth still trying to change his mind.

"Booth!" shouted Angela although she knew what he was trying to do but it didn't stop tears from welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah care to prove it?" asked Hodgins a smirk on his face "You can use anything you can get your hands on and I'll just use my fists" he stated

"Fine" Booth said

"Wait you don't want to do that!" stated Ben as if Booth was at such a great disadvantage "At least not on your own!"

"Fine you and me will help him" Wendell said looking confident

"As you wish" Hodgins said "Go"

The three looked at each other, Booth and Wendell with confidence, Booth decided to start be sending his fist directly at Hodgins, as it was about a couple of centimetres away Hodgins grabbed it turned around and kicked him the back causing him to fall to the floor.

"That was lame" Hodgins yelled at him while dodging out the way as Wendell lunged at him a ducking as Ben sent a fist at him 10 minutes later and Ben, Booth and Wendell were all on the grass panting heavily. Booth slowly stood up holding his hands up in a sign of defeat.

"Fine you're good at close combat, but what if you were cornered and the only other person had a gun?" asked Booth trying to regain his posture.

"Get your gun out!" Hodgins ordered "I bet I can get it out of your hands in three seconds!"

He did as he was told and as soon as he had it out, it was almost immediately in Hodgins's hands.

"Wait I wasn't ready!" yelled Booth flustered.

"Fine we'll go again" Hodgins said shrugging as he handed the gun back, when he was sure Booth was ready he again swiftly got Booth's gun from his hands this time with a different technique.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief wondering how they had worked together for years yet they barely knew anything about him.

"Look Hodgins don't do this!" Angela said finally breaking the silence "don't ..."

"sshh" mumbled Ben "Look I know it ain't my place to say but if you one more thing and he's gonna run!" watching Hodgins closely as he began to pace.

"What time is it?" asked Hodgins to no-one in particular

"Umm, half eight" called Cam looking at her watch

"Dam I'm behind!" he said to himself as he began running to the tracks and starting his workout again.


End file.
